


rebellion (no really)

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel mentioned, Gen, Jack Kline & Claire Novak Friendship, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Saileen Mentioned, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: The murders are definitely supernatural in nature. She texts Sam who emails her the spell needed to get rid of the problem but it's a two hunter job. She calls one of her "I know a guys" who calls some other guy who puts her in contact with some guy who lives outside of Lawrence. He agrees to meet up with her.Or the one where Claire deserved better and also she gets commits a crime with Jack
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	rebellion (no really)

Jack has way more dads (and moms) than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

Claire has no dad and no mom. She's got a surrogate mother and surrogate sisters. She has three weird uncle-dads and an even weirder... she doesn't even know what to call Jack. No matter what she doesn't have to ask anyone for anything... But when you're a hunter sometimes you need to ask for help. A good hunter has contacts and sources and "I know a guys" all over the country. She catches wind of a string of mysterious murders near Topeka. She's supposed to be traveling up from Dallas to Sioux Falls with a stop in Lebanon. 

The murders are definitely supernatural in nature. She texts Sam who emails her the spell needed to get rid of the problem but it's a two hunter job. She calls one of her "I know a guys" who calls some other guy who puts her in contact with some guy who lives outside of Lawrence. He agrees to meet up with her.

The job goes great and earns them nothing more than a few bruises. The guy buys her a beer and they swap stories as they wind down. He shows her pictures of his pet cat and asks her questions about where she got her jacket. He doesn't try to hit on her which is the best part. 

* * *

Sam greets her with a bearhug.   
Cas greets her with a hug and a smile.   
Dean greets her with a firm hug and a kiss on the temple. 

Jack stands back and waves. She mostly notices that he's not wearing any shoes or socks. 

"Miss Novak!" 

Now that explained a lot. 

Smith goes in for a hug but quickly switches to offering a handshake. He's not wearing socks or shoes either. He's got the same look dogs get on their faces when they're about to get a treat. She laughs, shakes his hand, and doesn't question it. 

It's really weird to see her dad's (very religious) body sitting on the couch with an arm over Dean Winchester's shoulder but by now she has seen weirder and who hadn't expected it, you know?

When she gets up to grab another drink Jack trots behind her. He always follows her around like this and it's always weird. He reminds her of Cas before Cas figured out how to be mostly human. Next, he's going to ask a weird question and...

"Do you find same-sex attraction difficult?"

...there it is. 

"Why can't you ask a normal question like how am I doing or what's my kill count?" 

Jack is staring at her expectantly. "I understand it from an evolutionary standpoint but it's very difficult. It's very hard to perform a relationship properly." He waves his hands around. "Theft of clothing? Not very obvious when you wear the same size. That's the one I can't figure out. I would like to steal a hoodie but I don't really get cold and Smith doesn't wear hoodies. Is that normal?"

Claire knows that she's only been told half-truths about Jack. She knows he's half angel and half human. He'd done something and now everything was just slightly off from what she remembered. She considers the beers in her hands. She hands three of them off to Jack so she can drink from the fourth bottle. "I have no idea what you're talking about, first. Second, why are you like this?" 

Jack furrows his brows and cocks his head to the side slightly. Oh yeah. "Like what?" 

* * *

Jack follows her even when she heads to bed. Visiting the Winchesters is a lot of mental work so she never stays for long. They'll eventually see each other for Christmas or New Year's but even then that's a brief visit. 

"What, Jack?"

She knows what it's like. Jack isn't as angry as she was (is?) but she'd seen kids like him in nearly every foster she'd been sent to. 

Jack is lonely. 

He's got his weird family, but how much of the world has he seen? How many people has he genuinely interacted with? Hell, even the guy he's dating is a carbon copy of Dean so how much does he even know about regular folks who don't ever think about what goes bump in the night?

He smiles shakily and raises his hand. "I thought we could spend time together."  
"When was the last time you got out of here?"   
"I went to the grocery store with Dean yesterday! Have you seen clementines?"   
"Alone, Jack. When was the last time you were alone?"

He does that confused puppy dog thing with his face. "Well...Never. Not for a long time at least and I didn't like it very much."

* * *

Claire steals Baby's keys just to get a rise out of Dean. Jack looks very worried and complains but follows her anyway. There isn't much to do in Lebanon after midnight so she drives them to Dairy Queen. It's not very rebellious but it'll do. 

And it does.

Jack's smiling as they sit on Baby's hood and eat cheap ice cream in the parking lot. "I never get to do things like this. I've seen it on Netflix though."  
"You can't expect life to be a TV show. Things don't magically fall into place or happen. You have to make them happen." She bumps his shoulder hard. "Like this. Sneak out or just, you know, leave. You're basically an adult. No one can stop you."

Jack is really, really lonely. 

"If I do that... Everyone will get mad. What if they get so mad that they hate me?" 

Claire sticks her spoon in Jack's ice cream and takes a big bite. "You're getting way ahead of yourself. I've done way worse to Dean than steal his car and he still texts me once a week to make sure I'm okay. Sam and Cas too. You have to trust your family." She bumps him again to get a little smile out of him. "And if that doesn't work then bat your eyes at that dumb boyfriend of yours. I swear there's nothing going on in his brain when he's looking at you. He'll do whatever you say."

"Smith is very smart." He pouts. "...And I have seen you and Kaia. You don't look very smart when she's around... Neither does Dean... Or Sam..." His eyes flit around the empty parking lot. "Is that common? Do I look like that? Cas doesn't look like that! Or Eileen!"

Claire nearly chokes on her ice cream. 

Their little escapade ends soon after their ice cream is gone. A familiar motorcycle growls up next to them. Smith removes his helmet and gives them both as stern a look as a twenty-something is able to give. "Miss Novak. Jack."

Jack raises his hand and smiles. "Hello! We were rebelling."  
Smith cracks a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Smith is from Lawrence where ya bois are from... It also occurred to me that he and his family could just be an AU!Winchester family that Chuck didn't get rid of
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
